1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic pencil comprising a filler stick disposed in a sleeve and an elongated basic body having an automatic advance for the linear displacement of the filler stick out of the sleeve in the direction towards the free tip of the cosmetic pencil.
2. Background Art
In conventional cosmetic pencils of the generic type, the automatic advance is formed by a spindle with a rotary type button or by a similar rotary type mechanism. A drawback of these pencils resides in that both hands are needed for handling, one hand holding the body of the cosmetic pencil and the other operating the rotary type button.
In conventional drawing pencils with thin lead refills of graphite or polymer, provision is made for a lead return motion brake which is usually a small rubber washer having a hole and disposed in the drawing tip.